


Pretty Little Thing

by Awritinghufflepuff



Series: The avengers and Kinks [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Dubious Consent, Hot Sex, M/M, Omega Peter, Omega Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff
Summary: Tony can't help it. As soon as Peter Parker bends over, the Alpha in him goes wild and screams to make the petite omega his, with all consequenses for the young boy.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark couldn't help it. The omega inside his workshop was smelling so good and constantly rubbing that swollen bonding gland. Spreading his scent everywhere.  
Tony whimpered softly. Did the boy really not know he was about to go into heat? And that it wasn't the smartest thing to be in a Tower full of alphas who could jump into rut as soon as they smelled him?

Then the boy bent over and that was it for Tony - something snapped, and before he knew it he had pounced on Peter, making the omega jump.  
"Mr. Stark...?" That was fear in his voice, but his bonding gland just called for Tony to come even closer, so he did. Ignoring the fear of the (soon to be his) omega. 

"Hello there." Tony purred, scenting the omega, burying his nose in the boy's neck and inhaling deeply. "God, you smell like heaven, boy."  
"Mr. Stark! That's inappropriate!" Peter shoved him, and Tony growled. 

"You parading that sweet ass around while you know you're going into heat is inappropriate, boy." Tony pulled peter towards him again, feeling him up.  
"Mr. Stark. I think you're in rut, for one reason or another. Please, come back to your senses. I really need my mentor right now..." Tony noticed the boy was starting to sweat. His heat was starting.

For a moment Tony's head was clear again; he needed to get Peter safe, and get the boy some pain killers, as he was already whimpering in pain. The scent of slick, however, drove him into rut again, and rather deep this time.  
"It's not your mentor you need, it's your Alpha." Tony smiled sweetly at the boy, before kissing him. He noticed how the boy melted into the kiss and smiled. 

"Don't worry, Alpha's here." He promised. Peter whimpered softly, hands clawing at his hurting stomach.  
"I know. It hurts, doesn't it?"  
"Yes. Please, make it stop."  
"Don't worry, sweet little thing. I'll take away the pain." 

Tony lifted the boy and carried him towards his penthouse.  
"Please,call Aunt May... She'll know what to do..." Peter breathed, as he curled up on the bed.  
"Oh sweetie. We don't need Auntie May. I'll take care of you from now on. Understood?"  
"Yes, Alpha."  
Tony almost purred at these words of utter submission.  
"Good boy."


	2. Chapter 2

Tony kissed the omega and released some pheromones, making the omega less stressed and Hurt less.   
"There there, better?"   
"Much better." Peter murmured. "Thank you, Alpha. "   
"You're welcome. Now, prepare yourself and give me a show, pretty little thing. I promise you'll get the reward you want." 

The omega's eyes lit up, and he looked at Tony with hope.   
"Does that Mean...?"   
"Yes baby. I'm bonding and knotting you tonight. You're mine."Tony said, a possesive tone to his voice.   
Peter moaned and spread out on the bed, kicking his pants down and showing Tony the tiny little hole between his legs. 

He looked at Tony while he slipped the first finger past the right rim. Mouth falling open in a surprised 'O'  
"Like what you see, Alpha?"   
"Very much my pretty boy." Tony smiled, peter added another finger soon after, and Tony watched in amazement as the fingers dissapeared into that tightness over and over again. He enjoyed the show, he had no doubt about how big he was, especially for a little virgin omega. 

When peter added a Fourth finger, Tony stopped him and replaced Them with three of his own. Peter arched his back and moaned.   
"That's it. Let me hear you." Tony murmured. He added a fourth finger and kept fingering peter hard and deep, ocassionally brushing against the boy's prostate. Peter squirmed and whimpered and moaned, and Tony loved the fact that he was responsible for it. 

After he deemed his omega loose enough, Tony pushed in and immediately started a quick rythm.   
"Mmmm...mr Stark!!!!" Peter screamed. Tony's mind was spinning. Constantly repeating a mantra of 'fuck, mate, breed' and that was exactly what Tony was about to do.   
"Don't worry, sweetheart. I know exactly what a sweet little omega like you needs. "


	3. Chapter 3

Tony's hand wrapped around the throat of the boy beneath him, squeezing lightly. The reaction was almost immedeate, peter's hands wrapped around Tony's wrist and he moaned.   
"You like it. Don't you? Nothing like an Alpha roughing you up a bit, huh?"   
"Yes Alpha." A strained voice sounded. Tony smiled and went a little bit harder, peter cried out wordlessly. The boy came as soon as Tony released his throat again, clenching tight around Tony before going limp around the swelling Alpha knot. 

Peter bared his neck beautifully for Tony, his bonding gland throbbing and sending Waves of scent through the room.   
"Don't worry baby. It won't be long."Tony sushed him. He gasped as they both Came and bit down on the bonding gland, breaking the skin and mingling their scents together. It'd leave a permanent mark, indicating that Peter was his and not to be touched. 

They laid still as they waited for Tony's knot to deflate, Peter looked completely exhausted and Tony regained some of his senses as well.   
"Fuck..." He breathed, when the boy below him moaned softly."Peter, are you okay?"   
The boy's eyes shot open and he smiled brightly.   
"More than okay. Thank you, Alpha. " 

Those words made Tony smile.   
"Did I Hurt you , kiddo?"   
"No, you didn't."   
"Are you sure? You should Tell me if I did, I won't get angry."  
"I'm fine mr. Stark. Don't worry. You made my first time something to remember. "   
Peter was rewarded with the scent of a pleased Alpha.   
"Good... That's good." 

Tony carefully slid out of Peter and carried the young boy to the bathroom.   
"Let's get you ready for bed."   
"Can I sleep with you?"   
Tony smiled and caressed the boy's dark curls   
"I'd be offended if you didn't, my precious omega."  
He bathed the omega, who was slowly falling asleep in his arms and then washed himself, before wrapping a towel around them both and carrying Peter back to bed. 

"Alpha..." The boy murmured, blinking slowly.   
"Get some sleep, we'll figure this out tomorrow..." Tony said, settling down with Peter in his arms.   
"All right " the omega yawned and curled up against Tony."good night.   
"Good night Peter, sweet dreams."   
"Sweet dreams..."


	4. Chapter 4

Tony was confused for a moment when he felt someone in the bed with him. It had been quite some time since he had taken someone home.   
The next thing he was aware of was the tugging in his guts, and everything snapped into place.

He had bonded

Tony Stark, who had promised himself never to let anyone deal with the mess he was ever again, had bonded. 

He opened his eyes, anxious as to who he would discover. His heart broke for the young boy next to him who was now bearing his mark.   
"Shit, Peter, no..." This was not what he had wanted for his intern. The boy deserved so much more than this broken Alpha. 

As if the boy sensed he was being looked at, he sleepily blinked.   
"Good morning, Alpha." He smiled. "I'm sorry I woke up later than you. I didnt mean to..."   
"That's okay Peter, don't worry about it." Tony said, still caught up in his thoughts.   
"I know omegas are expected tot wake up their alpha's with a blowjob every morning. I just don't know how..."   
"Peter, it's okay." Tony smiled, snapping out of his thoughts and kissing his omega to comfort him. 

His eyes went wide when he recognised a change in Peter's scent besides his own. He immedeatly sat up.   
"Mr. Stark?" Peter was confused. "did I do something wrong?"   
"No... No kid. You're perfect. A bit too perfect." He didnt know how he was gonna tell peter this. 

"Mr. Stark?"   
"Peter... Your scent's changed. "   
"Well duh, that's what happens when..."   
"No," Tony cut off."not only mingled scents. "   
"What do you mean, mr. Stark?"  
"I've knotted you, didn't think you'd get pregnant on your first heat, but your scent clearly says otherwise. "   
"You don't mean to tell me...?"   
"Yes Peter. You're pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

All colour drained from the omega's face, his hands went to his breeding pouch. Tony just knew there was a cluster of cells already forming there. His child...  
"No... No... no no no no... What will they say at school, what will aunt May say?" Peter was breathing rapidly, on the verge of a panick attack. "Oh man Flash will never let me live this one down."  
"Peter, calm down. I'll make sure you're gonna be all right. Okay?" Tony said."I dragged you into this mess that is my life and I'll do everything to protect you."

Peter looked up at him, scared beyond measure, and Tony cupped his face.   
"I'll do everything, even if that means letting you abort the baby."He said softly.   
"What?" Peter breathed. He hadnt expected that at all from an Alpha. Even less from proud Tony Stark, he had expected Tony to show him off to the world, announcing the pregnancy with big grandeur. 

"You're sixteen, Peter. You're not supposed to have kids yet. You deserve a free life. Making your own choices. Not An Alpha who is broken and forced his mark upon you. You deserve better than that. Better than me."   
"You think I'm not happy with you as my Alpha?" Peter asked.   
"Well I didn't exactly asked your consent." Tony said, showing his insecurity and lowering his gaze.   
"Peter, just say the word and I'll have an abortion pill here within the hour. No one will have to know."Tony had taken the boy's hands in his.   
"I'll still have your mark." Peter retorted, Tony gave him a watery smile.   
"It will fade thanks to your spider powers. Will be gone within a week. You will be flawless again and free to bond with the Alpha you want." Tony said, he was willing to let the boy go entirely. 

Peter, however, noticed the sadness in the man's voice.   
"But it's not what you want, is it?" Peter asked, Tony laughed.   
"This isn't about me. This is about you. You're brilliant, Peter, It'd be a shame if you couldn't finish your education. I don't want you to waste your talent because i knocked you up. You mean too much to me to do that to you." Desperation was clear in his voice and his eyes, and Peter leaned into his touch. 

"Did you know I did research and it appears that only alphas who are soulmates with the omega will go into feral rut when smelling them? You don't remember actually deciding to take me, so you went into feral rut, that means you belong with me, or rather I belong with you."   
"You're way too smart for your age. Still, you should be free to choose."   
"I choose you. The fact that you'd be willing to get me an abortion, even though it goes against your instincts proves how much you Care about me. I choose you, mr. Stark, Alpha."


	6. Chapter 6

Tony kissed Peter, feeling tears roll down his cheecks. The boy had chosen him to be his alpha, fully consious.   
"Thank you, Peter. I promise you i'll do anything to make you happy." He whispered.  
"I know you will." The young boy smiled, he then looked at his feet."what are we going to do now? With the baby and all?"   
"It's your body, I shouldn't have any say in it."   
"It's our child, we are both responsible."   
"I know. I know. I just don't want to force you into something."Tony said, cupping the boy's face. 

"So you want me to keep it."   
"I've never said that "   
"So you want me to get it removed, then?"   
"Never said that either. I just want you to think about what you want. "   
"So you won't blame me if I kill your baby? Let it rot somewhere in a clincal dumpster?" Peter asked, Tony growled low in his throat, and Peter smirked. Now there was the normal Alpha reaction, and Tony's honest feelings. 

"That's what I thought. I know you are a very considerate alpha, but I want you to be honest. I want to take your opinion into account too, especially with our baby."   
"You played dirty." Tony growled."and you know it."   
Peter chuckled.   
"I'm sorry. I just wanted to know what you want. I need to think about the baby, i'm just so afraid of what May will say..." He swallowed heavily."I'm her everything. What will she think of me now?" 

Tony felt his heart break and hugged the boy.  
"I stand by my point, we can still get you an abortion within the hour." He whispered, feeling the omega lean into his touch. He knew Peter wouldn't be completely able to decide now, since he was still high on Alpha pheromones.   
"Let's wait three days, until the pheromones of our first time are gone. Then you can introduce me to May if you still want me as your Alpha and we can decide what to do with the baby." 

Peter smiled and nodded.   
"That sounds good. Is it okay if I stay with you for those three days?" He asked shyly. "I really don't want to go home, i'm scared of what she'll say when she sees the mark."   
"You're more than welcome to stay with me, Pete." Tony assured his omega. "It's you and me against the world from now on, and I'll do anything to protect you."


	7. Chapter 7

Three days later, peter nerveously knocked on the door of the tiny appartement he shared with his aunt.   
"Peter!" She looked relieved and pulled him into her arms, she stiffened when she noticed his smell, pushing him further inside the apartment, hiding him behind her.   
"What the HELL Stark?! I leave him with you for three days and he's bonded and pregnant?!" She growled.   
"I'm sorry May, I really am. I didn't know what I was doing." Tony said, and he looked stressed.   
"He went in feral rut which means he's my soulmate." Peter added to that.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM." The alpha's said it in perfect symphony, and Peter's body immedeatly obliged, cowering towards his room. He could hear May and Tony yelling and posturing, and then suddenly Tony barged into the room and pulled Peter along, making his way through the apartment.   
"NO!" May was crying, but Tony seemed determined. Peter felt like he was about to faint. Everything was so tense.   
"PETER!" May tried to grab him, Tony looked at her. 

"I'm his Alpha now, May. I'll make sure nothing ever happens to him again." He promised.   
"How? By keeping him full of your cum and babies? My nephew will not be a breeding bitch, Tony Stark, and especially not yours." She growled. Tony's hand shot out, pinning May to the wall.   
"Haven't I always treated Peter right? Haven't I always cared for him like he was my son?" He snapped. The female Alpha nodded, struggeling to breathe.   
"Good, then I think we have come to An understanding. I'm taking my omega home." Tony led Peter out the door and into the car. 

"Tony..." Peter heaved. Immedeatly, the attention of the man was on him.   
"What's the matter sweetheart, talk to me... Come on..."   
"Cant ... Breathe..." And everything became black as he went limp against Tony. He woke up again pressed against Tony's chest as the latter carried him into the penthouse.   
"Hey, are you back with me?" Tony asked, concerned.  
"Yeah..." Peter breathed, snuggling up to Tony.   
"I'm sorry about what happened at the apartment, I know May must hate me right now and you would probably like to go home..." Tony swallowed. "she wanted you to remove the baby, but I couldn't let that happen. It should be your choice."  
Peter's eyes went soft, and he cupped Tony's cheeck.   
"Thank you, Alpha."


	8. Chapter 8

When Peter told Tony he wanted to keep the baby a week later, Tony was besides himself with joy. He'd kissed him and made love to him until they both were exhausted to the bone.  
May had absolutely thrown a fit when she heard, and so Peter had taken permanent residence in the Stark residence. Where Tony made sure his stress levels were as low as possible. 

When Peter was three months pregnant, captain America announced he'd like to introduce his omega. Tony decided it'd be the perfect moment to show off how good Peter's behaviour was. He dressed his omega in a tight shirt that beautifully showed his pregnant belly and steadily growing breasts.   
"You're so pretty, everyone's going to be jealeous." He murmured, fastening the clasp of the Collar. 

Peter blushed and lowered his gaze.   
"Thank you Alpha." He whispered. He knew better than to go against Tony, omegas weren't supposed to. Yet, he wasn't so sure everyone was going to be jealeous. Flash, for example, had laughed his ass off when he noticed the baby bump. He'd called Peter stupid for getting knocked up, by Tony Stark no less, who always got tired of his partners. Then there were the journalists, who asked him all sorts of innapropriate questions. 

He let Tony lead him down the stairs, where the rest would be waiting. They hadn't told anyone except Bruce of the pregnancy, so this would be a debut for Peter, and he was nerveous.   
Steve's eyes almost bulged out of his head when he saw Peter like that.   
"You got him pregnant?!" He barked at Tony.   
"From the first time." Tony grinned."suprised everything still works down here, Cap?"   
"He's sixteen Tony!!!"   
"He's my Alpha. He'd get me pregnant sooner or later, Steve."Peter said. Tony smiled smugly, happy with his perfectly pliant omega. 

Steve pulled his omega towards him and growled.   
"You don't see me stuffing her full of babies even though she's my omega? Tony you're being irresponsable" Steve said.   
"No i'm not. He's my omega, I do whatever I want, and I gave him the option to get the baby removed. Which he didnt want."Tony said, making himself as big as possible.   
"Posturing, babe." Peter whispered softly, so only Tony could hear it. 

"Shhht baby boy. Alpha's talking." Tony pressed a kiss on Peters head, Steve shot Peter a pitiful look and Peter couldn't take it anymore, he hurried up the stairs and locked himself back in the penthouse, all the comments rushed back to him, flash laughing, Steve taking pity on him, May wanting him to remove the baby.   
'Tony Stark got tired from every single partner he's had. What makes you think you're any different?'


	9. Chapter 9

Tony rushed after his omega after he shot Steve a deadly glare. He found him on the ground, crying.   
"Peter?"   
"I'm sorry..." The omega sobbed.   
"Tell me what's wrong, baby boy." Tony said softly.   
"It's stupid."   
"If it get's you that upset it isn't nothing." Tony said, wiping the tears of his omega's face.   
"It's just... Everyone thinks you'll grow tired of me, and I'm so scared you will. Then what will happen to me and the baby?"Peter asked. Tony pulled the omega into his arms.   
"Who told you that?"   
"Flash, and the press, and Steve had it in his eyes." Peter sniffled, and Tony took a descicion.   
"You go and relax for a bit, i'll pick you up in half An hour for a surprise. " He kissed the omega and rushed out the door. 

Peter took a shower and made himself as pretty as possible for his alpha, who as promised returned half An hour later.   
"Where are we going?" Peter asked, happily looking out of the car window.   
"You'll see baby." Tony smiled. He led Peter inside a room not much later, camera's we're flashing and Peter behaved like the perfect omega Tony wanted him to be.   
"Hello everyone, and thank you for coming so quickly. I invited you all because i want to do three big announcements." Tony declared.   
"What do you mean, mr. Stark?" One of the journalists asked. 

"Well, you might have noticed I've been hiding a lot lately, and spending a lot of time with this omega." The crowd nodded.   
"It's my pleasure to introduce my bonded omega, Peter Parker. That's my first big announcement." A big applause broke loose.   
"And as you can see, mr. Parker and I are expecting. We are looking forward to welcoming our first child together."   
The journalists went wild and a lot of pictures were taken, Tony calmed Peter down and pulled him close when the omega became nerveous while they posed for pictures. 

"Then, for my third and biggest announcement ..." Tony said, and breathed in shakily before getting on one knee before peter.   
"Peter, I know you are scared to lose me. Please let me show you you neednt be." Tony opened the tiny box with a Diamond ring " Peter Benjamin Parker, I love you and u never want to lose you. Please give your Alpha the pleasure of becoming your husband. Will you marry me?"   
Peters eyes went big and his hands flew up to cover his mouth.   
"Yes... Yes of course I will." He whispered, the ring was slid around his finger, and the sweet kiss that followed was the talk of the day for weeks after the intervieuw. They got married a year later on Tony's private island, with their baby girl handing them the rings, and Peter got everything he had ever wished for.

\-------the end ------


End file.
